


Scenery

by LanMao



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanMao/pseuds/LanMao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko accidentally met Midorima and ended up walking together. But then....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scenery

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Kuromido Day!
> 
> This work is not betaed, please forgive any grammar mistakes, typos, and many other things you find unpleasant. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi

“Ah! My apologize.”

“No, I- Midorima-kun?” Kuroko said while rubbing his nose that got hit by Midorima’s torso.

Midorima looked down to take a closer look to the victim of his big stature. It was quite shocking that he bumped into someone when he tried his best to _not to_ in this crowd. That ceramic horse statue is fragile and could easily break.

“Kuroko? No wonder I didn’t notice you.”

“Midorima-kun, that hurt my feelings,” Kuroko said with his voice down.

“What did you say?”

“No, it’s nothing,” Kuroko answered nonchalantly. “ What a coincidence to meet you here, Midorima-kun.”  

“Indeed.” Midorima looked around and realized that his old teammate was alone. ”What are you doing here all by yourself, Kuroko?”

“I came with the other Seirin Basketball Club members but suddenly Nigou run off, so I was running after him before I bumped into you,” Kuroko explained. “And now I’m separated with the others too.”   

Midorima frowned imagining a situation where he had to meet certain red hair with split eyebrows. Lucky him he didn’t. He probably did if he doesn’t have that ceramic horse statue.

Kuroko leaned aside, trying to see behind the green haired teen. “And I notice you too are alone, Midorima-kun.”

“Yes, I was supposed to meet my teammates around here, but this festival is too crowded. I couldn’t find any of them.”

“If that’s the case, why don’t we find them together?”

 

IIIIII

 

Midorima walked with Kuroko on his left. He carefully protected his lucky item from anyone around him while looked around, hoping to find some familiar faces and a dog—which Kuroko explained to him earlier that Nigou is actually a dog—in the middle of the crowd. When he accidentally looked at Kuroko, Midorima was surprised to find him staring up at him without even blinking. “Kuroko, do you have anything to say to me?”   

“It must be easy to be as tall as you, Midorima-kun.”

Midorima confused with the sudden statement, and it looked like the other teen realized that puzzled expression and continued his words. “I’m just thinking that your height is very convenient. If I have your height I must be able to find Nigou faster. And in the games your height must be very helpful too.”

“I thought you already content with your physical built, since without it you would never find your current playing style, right?”

“I am contented,” Kuroko answered without any doubt. But then, his serious expression loosened a bit, “well, sometimes I wonder what kind of scenery Midorima-kun and the other see from up there.”

After thinking for a while, Midorima suddenly stopped walking. The sky blue haired teen realized that his companion was a few step behind. “Midorima-kun?” He looked back at Midorima.

Getting no answer, Kuroko walked back to get closer to Midorima. “What is the matt—“ Kuroko was startled when Midorima suddenly gave his lucky item for Kuroko to hold, griped Kuroko’s shoulder and turned him around. Although, what he did after that startled Kuroko even more.

Midorima squatted, inserted his head between Kuroko’s legs, and standing up while holding it so that the teen didn’t fall off his shoulders.

“Midorima-kun, what are you doing?”

Ignoring people around him who started to whispering and looking at them, Midorima answered, “you said it yourself, if you are taller you’ll find your dog faster.”

Midorima couldn’t see Kuroko’s expression, but from the sound of it he probably smiled when he said, “thank you, Midorima-kun.”

“Don’t sweat it. I’m just following what Oha-asa told me this morning: in order to bring cancer’s best luck, better help an old friend in need. That’s all.”

“All right, probably Midorima-kun is my lucky item today,” Kuroko said lightly.

Midorima just glad Kuroko couldn’t see his face right now. He started walking and said, “just don’t drop mine,” while hoping they  find the dog first before they find their teammates.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Kuromido Day! (again)
> 
> So, I told some certain fujoshi friends that I'm gonna make Kuroko on top of Midorima on Kuromido Day, and I did.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed it. Comments are always welocome~


End file.
